Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for efficiently informing a user of a change in an apparatus to manage files together with versions thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An apparatuses for managing versions and recording files has been used. Such an apparatus holds records of changes in file contents, and thus it is effective to manage files that may be changed by multiple users.
Such a file management apparatus includes a system in which, when a file is updated, the new version of the file is compared with the old version of the file, and then the difference between the versions is displayed. This system automatically extracts the change, so that users can check the change.
Further, Patent Document 1 proposes an apparatus in which a user attaches a changed part to a file as a comment, and then the comment, together with the file, is recorded. This apparatus can record changes appropriately.